


Glitter

by kivalina



Category: Glee
Genre: Pride, quiet moments with an excess of glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivalina/pseuds/kivalina
Summary: When the revelry and exultation of NYC Pride is over, the boys drive home in a quiet bubble of contentment and glitter.





	Glitter

Fingers drumming on the steering wheel, Blaine hums softly, wriggling in his seat slightly to the song reverberating in his head. The streets out here in the burbs are so quiet; this far out there is no indication that in the heart of the city the streets are still lit like daylight, throbbing with the beat of thousands of bodies dancing together, celebrating their oneness, their otherness, their love, and their defiance.

A quiet murmur brings him back to his surroundings, his heart aching with how completely happy he is in this moment. A click of the button and he navigates the small car down into the parkade, pulling to a gentle stop. He breathes in the dark and the silence for a moment and then leans over to kiss Kurt’s cheek and stroke his hand, pulling him ever so carefully from slumber. There is a confused snuffle as his lashes flutter open and then a smile and a yawn as blue eyes meet amber in the weak light of the underground space. Kurt lifts his hand to cup Blaine’s jaw, his thumb brushing across his cheek, a moment of unspoken dedication, and then a delighted chuckle, “Oh honey, you are covered in glitter.”

Blaine laughs and shakes his head, curls releasing an iridescent cascade of sparkle into the air, “So are you.” Another peck on the cheek and Blaine swings the door open and bounds over to the passenger side. Kurt blinks, still fuzzy around the edges from his sleep and once again Blaine feels that almost overwhelming swell of happiness wash over him. He takes Kurt’s hand and pulls him out of the car and toward the elevator.

“Happy Pride, Kurt.”

“Happy Pride, Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a birthday prompt (glitter) for honeysucklepink.


End file.
